


...Well Those're New.

by signifying_nothing



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Threesome, body issues insue, boy magically turns into girl, enjoy this genderbend, genderbending kind of, if any of you are old enough/enough of a weeb to get that reference, or cissexist idk i am done trying to placate people, or maybe it's transphobic according to some parties?, poor traumatized jeongguk, think of ranma 1/2, wherein a stupid 20 something boy wakes up in a girls body and has some sexy sexy fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signifying_nothing/pseuds/signifying_nothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kim taehyung wakes up a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the entire premise of this fic is that kim taehyung, a cishet boy, wakes up one day as a girl. as a person inhabiting a body with a vagina attached. this trope is older than all of you, and i don't intend on taking this fic down, so here's your warning that this fic can be considered transphobic in it's cisheteronormativity.  
> please don't bother telling me to take it down or change it. i'm not going to.

It was Jeongguk who shrieked when Taehyung came out of his bedroom, rubbing at his eyes and yawning wide. Taehyung stopped moving, blinked, squinted out into the living room and groaned. “Yah, Jeon Jeongguk. It's six in the morning, stop _yelling._ ”

“T-Taehyung-hyung?”

“Who else would I be,” Taehyung grumbled, walking into the kitchen to find a glass of water, rubbing violently at his eyes. “Jeeze. You act like you've never seen me before.”

“Hyung,” Jeongguk said, his eyes big as American quarters as he followed Taehyung and stared, like Taehyung was on display at a zoo. “Hyung, you're--”

“I'm what,” Taehyung asked, reaching for a glass. “Too beautiful for words? I know.”

“You're-- you've got--”

Taehyung turned to squint at Jeongguk, suspicious. Normally, Jeongguk was much more eloquent, even first thing in the morning. He wasn't the type to stutter. “What is _wrong_ with you this morning?”

“What's wrong with _you,_ ” Jeongguk squeaked, and Taehyung rolled his eyes, set his glass on the counter and put his fists on his hips.

“There is _nothing_ wrong with me, thank you very much,” he started, except... Something did feel kind of weird. His hips weren't hard and bony. That was kind of strange, okay. It wasn't like he could magically gain or lose weight overnight. Maybe it was just his knuckles, so he flattened out his hands and that didn't make it any better: he was gripping softness, not his usual hard muscle, and he scowled, looked down at himself to see if he'd somehow managed to gain fifteen pounds while he was sleeping, and blinked when he couldn't see his belly over the... Over his chest.

“...Well those're new,” he stated, and Jeongguk ran down the hallway, shouting for Seokjin.

~

By the time Seokjin had gotten himself out of bed, Taehyung had put on a pair of pants (since he'd wandered out in his underwear) a tank top (in an attempt to... hold down his new chest tumors) and a sweater, because he just felt _exposed._ It was disconcerting and weird and he was still sipping at his water, looking thoughtfully out over the kitchen when Jeongguk all but dragged Seokjin in.

“He's a _girl,_ hyung, he changed _into a girl--_ ”

“Jeongguk, I swear if this is some kind of joke I'm going to kill you--”

Taehyung blinked up at Seokjin as his broad shoulders filled the doorway. He looked over his glass of water as Seokjin stopped and stared, mouth opening like he was going to speak and then closing.

“I think I got tumors,” Taehyung said, and Seokjin immediately turned on his heel despite Jeongguk's protests and tugging at his shirt.

“I'm going back to bed. This is some kind of hallucination.”

Once Taehyung was alone in the kitchen, he pressed his hand to his chest one more time, just to be sure. Yep. The tumor was still there. Round and smaller than his fist, one on each side of his chest. Figuring he should take a shower, he got up and dumped his glass in the sink before putting it in the dishwasher, heading for the bathroom.

A shower would help him figure out what to do.

~

What _wouldn't_ help was Jung Hoseok walking into the bathroom to join Taehyung in the shower like he sometimes did, and immediately shouting, stumbling all wet and naked out into the hallway while Taehyung cocked an eyebrow and raised his hands in a typical “what the hell, hyung” type motion that he always used.

“There's-- Who--”

“What is _with_ you guys today? It's me, Kim Taehyung? V? You've all known me forever? Is this some kind of prank, because Jeongguk really overdid it this morning. I have _tumors,_ this might be _dangerous._ ”

“There's a girl in here,” Hoseok shouted, and Taehyung rolled his eyes, closed the curtain, and went back to getting cleaned up. A girl in the dorm, what the hell. They'd really outdone themselves this ti--

…

Taehyung paused, and looked at his soapy hands. Looked down at his chest, where he'd been cleaning the skin of his tumors and not really paying attention, because it was still early and he hadn't had any coffee yet. With the water pouring down his body, Taehyung cautiously reached a hand down, down--

...He was missing a very vital piece of equipment.

It was then that Min Yoongi, presumably pulled from sleep by Hoseok's shouting, yanked the curtain open, a snarl on his mouth, though the effect was ruined by his sleep-puffy face. Taehyung looked at him, hair sticking to his neck and cheeks.

“Hyung,” he said, his eyes wide with surprise. “I'm a girl.”

“...I'm going back to bed,” Yoongi said, jerking around to leave the bathroom. “This is fucking ridiculous. What did they _feed_ us last night?!”

“Hyung! Hyung wait, wait--” Taehyung's satoori came thick and worried as he grabbed for a towel and wrapped it—wrapped it up around his chest because that was what girls did, right, that was what girls—because they had to cover their breasts, oh god he had _breasts,_ shit—

“Hyung wait, wait, I--”

Taehyung bumped right into Jimin, standing just outside the door and squinting sleepily into the bathroom. “Jimin! Jimin, thank god, something's wrong with me, I turned into a girl, I _turned into a girl--_ ”

“You've always been a girl,” Jimin deadpanned, and Taehyung clutched at his chest, horrified and beyond offended that his best friend (ex best friend! his mind hissed) would insinuate that he didn't know his own body! They'd walked in on one another masturbating for Christssake, Jimin _knew_ he was a boy!

“Park Jimin you take that back _right now--_ ”

“Everyone _shut up,_ ” Namjoon hollered from his room, throwing his door open. “What the fuck is all the fuss about, it's _six thirty_ in the _fucking morning._ ”

“Hyung, I'm a girl,” Taehyung said, feeling his voice finally crack a little. He was scared.

“...Right. All right, just. Everyone, living room. Now.”

~

Taehyung only went out into the living room once he felt _dressed_ and _safe._ He wore his joggers and canvas shoes, a tank top and t-shirt and big hoodie with a pocket, which his hands were jammed into as he sat in his favorite chair and glared out at the rest of his group, all in varied states of alertness, all of them staring at him like he was some kind of circus freak. He hated it.

“Stop _looking_ at me,” he said, his voice thin with desperation as he pulled his knees up tighter and felt his thighs hit—hit his breasts as he pulled his hoodie over his legs to hide himself as much as he could. He wanted to hide forever.

“All right, look,” Seokjin said, ever the voice of calm reason. “Look. Stop staring, Taehyungie probably wants to be left alone, okay? I called the manager, I called a few other people, and it turns out this is...” his face screwed up a bit. “Not uncommon.”

“Not uncommon for boys to turn into girls overnight?!” Jeongguk squeaked, and Seokjin raised a hand to silence any more protests.

“Apparently it happens to VIXX all the time,” he said, rubbing at his eyes. “That's what Hakyeon told me. So. He said not to panic, it'll go away in a few days, and in the meantime... Taehyung has the flu and can't leave the dorm. Okay?”

“So that's it,” Namjoon said, blinking over at Seokjin. “We're just going to ignore the fact that Taehyung is suddenly a ch—a woman, and pretend he's—she's?”

“He!” Taehyung said, his voice hitching with distress. “I'm a _he._ ”

“He's. Just sick?”

“That's the plan.”

“It's a shit plan, hyung,” Yoongi said, and Seokjin cocked his eyebrow, his _ice prince_ expression turned full-blast onto the immovable object that was Min Yoongi In The Morning.

“Do you have a better idea? Maybe you want him to go out and get caught?”

“We can't leave him here by himself all day,” Jimin said, pursing his lips. “He hates that.”

“Stop talking about me like I'm not here!” Taehyung almost shouted, jerking his legs out of his hoodie and standing up, feeling rather like he was going to cry and kind of hating it. Really hating it. He hated getting emotional anyway, and he hated that he felt so emotional right now. “I'm _right here._ ”

“We know, Taehyungah,” Hoseok said, his voice soft. “We're not—not trying to be assholes, okay?”

Something about that response made Taehyung feel worse. Usually, Hoseok would have laughed him off, told him he was being dramatic or Yoongi would have made some snide comment about staying in the conversation so he didn't get lost out in space while they talked about him or--

“Taehyungie wait--”

Taehyung felt his chest tighten at the desperate tone of Jimin's voice as he stalked down the hallway and closed the door to his room, locked it, and pressed a hand over his mouth.

Fuck. He was so scared.

~

“Taehyung? Can I come in.”

“No,” he rasped, thoroughly sick of crying and it had only been a half an hour. His eyes were red and puffy and he was sweating under his blanket but he didn't want to come out from underneath it. Seokjin sighed gently and unlocked the door, came in anyway.

“Go _away--_ ”

“Taehyung,” Seokjin said, and Taehyung choked a bit as Seokjin sat on the edge of the bed and peeled back just enough of the blanket to uncover his face. “Hey.”

“Leave me alone to die,” Taehyung whispered, and Seokjin smiled.

“Sorry, no can do. We need you.” Taehyung sniffled hard and reached up to rub at his eyes, his stuffed-up nose. Seokjin's expression was gentle. “Hey. It's gonna be okay, all right?”

“How can it be okay,” Taehyung asked, coughing into the blanket, feeling like he wanted to die. “I'm a _girl._ ”

“It's not the end of the world, Taehyung,” Seokjin said and it sounded like a promise. It made Taehyung feel better, at least a little bit. Seokjin's hand in his hair was smooth and cool, like a mother easing a fever, and Taehyung sniffled grossly, rubbing his face into his blanket. “You're gonna be okay.”

“I don't want to be a girl,” Taehyung whispered, reaching out one hand to fist it in Seokjin's hoodie, squeezing helplessly, like that would make it all better. He didn't want to be a girl. He was _scared_ to be a girl. He didn't know anything about girls except what he'd learned from watching and talking to his sister, but he did know that girls were afraid of boys and he was scared of his group mates and scared of getting hurt by them, getting—getting _taken advantage of_ even though he knew they never would, but maybe they would, he didn't know, he didn't know what sort of gross horrible things they fantasized about—

“It'll be okay,” Seokjin promised. “We made a schedule, so someone can be here with you so you're not alone, in case you need something from the store or anything, and I've made them promise not to touch you on pain of me breaking all of their fingers.”

Taehyung laugh-sniff-choked, pressing his face into Seokjin's thigh like he always did when Seokjin was comforting him. “I don't think they would anyway,” he said, though he wasn't sure it was true. He did have to giggle at the thought, however: “Jeongguk definitely won't. He's scared of girls.”

“See?” Seokjin said, tucking back a lock of his brown and green hair. “You're going to be all right.”

~

When the rest of their group left for schedule, Jimin stayed behind. Of course it was Jimin who stayed, he was the one who knew Taehyung best, they were the closest friends. “Come play Mario Kart with me,” he said, standing in the doorway to the bedroom, where Taehyung had finally dragged himself out of bed and changed into something less sweaty. “It's no fun to play by myself.”

“Jimin, I don't--”

“Kim Taehyung,” Jimin said, looking at Taehyung with an uncharacteristically stern expression. “If you think for one second that I'm gonna, like—treat you different because you suddenly have boobs, you're—you're wrong, okay? So get out here and play Mario Kart with me. I'll make popcorn and you can have one of my sodas.”

Jimin _never_ let Taehyung have a soda, unless he was really upset, so Taehyung nodded and left the bedroom, arms folded across his chest to keep his—his _breasts_ from, from wiggle-bouncing. It felt weird and he didn't like it but where the hell was he going to find a bra or something--

Jimin was looking at him thoughtfully from the end of the hallway.

“What,” he said, crossing his arms more tightly, defensive.

“I can get you an ace bandage or something,” Jimin said, holding up his hands. “You look... I mean you look really uncomfortable.”

“I am,” Taehyung sulked. “...Will an ace bandage work?”

“Girl dancers do it all the time,” Jimin nodded, heading towards the second bathroom. “Lemme go find one.”

Ten minutes later had Taehyung lifting his shirts and swallowing as Jimin stood behind him. “Here,” Jimin was saying. “I don't want-- I don't want you to feel weird, so you just do whatever you need to do up front and I'll just make sure it loops around your back right, okay?”

“Okay,” Taehyung said, feeling very small and helpless. It wasn't that he thought Jimin was going to _hurt_ him, it was his own curious response to the knowledge that Jimin was standing behind him, and he was half-naked, and that kind of turned him on. To be fair it had always turned him on, but now it felt different, it felt— _weird_ and Taehyung didn't know what to do about it. What, did he... Do something about it? How did girls masturbate anyway, he'd seen porn but it always looked so fucking weird and uncomfortable, dry fingers pushing into dry skin and long fingernails and—

“Taehyung,” Jimin was saying. “You have to grab the thing to loop it around, genius.” If Taehyung didn't know any better he'd have thought that Jimin sounded nervous, almost breathless, and he carefully took the ace bandage roll with his thin, pretty hand and brought it around to offer it to Jimin's other hand.

“Jimin,” Taehyung said, after a few loops, and the bandage holding his breasts up, carefully holding them down. The material was strapped across his nipples now and that felt—and he was already sort of turned on and it felt weird and hot between his legs, slippery and strange. “Jimin, hold on.”

“What,” Jimin asked, and he _did_ sound breathless. Taehyung swallowed. This was—it was a new experience, right? Right. He could normalize this. This was a new experience, and he could share it with Jimin, and it would be less weird, just like walking in on one another masturbating had turned into masturbating together, had turned into touching each other sometimes and sometimes kissing in the shower.

“Jimin,” Taehyung turned around and the ace bandage started to unravel without his hand to hold it taut. Jimin squeaked and clapped his hands over his eyes. “Jimin you've seen me half-naked before.”

“It's _different,_ ” Jimin protested. “You're a _girl._ ”

“You _just_ promised me not fifteen minutes ago that this wouldn't be weird because I'm a girl now! You just said you wouldn't treat me different!” Taehyung glared at his best friend until Jimin dropped his hands and opened his eyes, making very sure to look at Taehyung's face and nowhere else. “You just promised me you wouldn't treat me different.”

“I don't--”

“Are you hard, Jimin?”

“ _Taehyung--_ ”

“Are you?”

Jimin swallowed hard and Taehyung watched him nod, flush red and look away. He'd never done that before. Jimin was usually kind of shameless about what he wanted, especially when he wanted it from Taehyung. Some of the others he had to work for, but he and Taehyung never had to work for one another, they just fell together like they were meant to.

“I think...” Taehyung licked his lips. “I think I'm hard. The girl version of hard. Wet.”

“Ohmygod,” Jimin hissed, squeezing his eyes closed. “Taehyung--”

“I want to do something about it. Like we usually do.”

“I don't think that's how it works with a girl,” Jimin hissed, but Taehyung licked his lips and reached to drape his arms over Jimin's shoulders, pulling him in closer until their bodies were lined up and... And yes, that felt good. Maybe not as good as it did when he was a boy, but--

“It feels good, Jimin,” Taehyung whispered. Jimin swallowed hard and looked at him. They were still the same height, and after a moment of quiet—just the sound of their breathing, the sound of Taehyung licking his lips, they leaned in to kiss like they always did.

Jimin's hands felt the same as always as they gripped at his waist—strong and calloused, his fingernails blunt. He loosened his grip when Taehyung made a soft sound, like he was afraid of hurting him.

“No,” Taehyung breathed against his mouth. “No, just like we always do, Jimin, like always.” Jimin's hands tightened and Taehyung gasped, feeling that rush of warmth between his legs and god, he just—he wanted to rub against Jimin, he wanted to _feel_ him.

“Sit,” Taehyung panted. “Sit, sit on the couch, Jiminnie--” he tried to lead them there, walking Jimin backwards until he hit the couch and dropped. Taehyung straddled his lap, spread his own legs. That felt _good,_ just opening his legs, and it felt even better to drop down and feel Jimin's hardness through their clothes, to feel the big bulge against his new anatomy. “Oh my god.”

“Taehyungah,” Jimin hissed, looking up at him, looking up at him only for a moment before he leaned forward and tilted his head up and--

“Ah!” Taehyung squeezed his hand in the back of the couch, locked his elbow and pressed his face into his bicep as he watched Jimin lick and mouth at one of his nipples, watched the pink flesh disappear between Jimin's pretty red lips, rub against his soft, wet tongue. “Oh, that—that feels--”

Jimin had his hands on Taehyung's hips and he pushed up, pushed up against the warm between Taehyung's thighs and moaned, suck-kiss-licking with more insistence. Taehyung just concentrated on staying upright, on moving down when Jimin moved up. It felt so _strange._ It felt strange, but so good, like his entire groin was super-sensitive and every touch made him want to moan instead of bite back a gasp like usual.

“Jimin,” he breathed, shivering, his belly tightening, kind of like he had to pee but he couldn't get up, his legs were shaking and Jimin's groin was pushing up hard and Taehyung could _feel_ his dick twitching what the _fuck--_

He jerked forward, his entire body tensed viciously, hands in Jimin's hair pulling hard. And then as suddenly as it had come it was gone, leaving him breathless and weak, sinking down into Jimin's lap and resting his head on his shoulder. Jimin's hands were on his back, holding him like he always did when Taehyung held their erections together and jerked them off. This was just... a new experience. Yeah.

“Jimin,” he said, unable to stop himself from giggling. “I think I have to change.” It was just so ridiculous. Taehyung was a girl. Taehyung was a girl and he'd just-- just _orgasmed_ from Jimin pushing up against him, it was so asinine he couldn't help but laugh and Jimin was laughing too, muffled into his neck.

“In a minute,” Jimin said, relaxing back into the couch. “I might need a shower too. And to burn these briefs.”

“Did you cum in them,” Taehyung asked, pinching Jimin's cheek and laughing when Jimin pinched him hard in the ribs. “You did! What are you, twelve?!”

“You did it too!” Jimin protested.

“Bet I didn't make as much of a mess as you!”

“You are so on!”

By the time the two of them made it to the shower, between making grossed-out expressions and disgusting comparisons about what their underwear felt like, they agreed they should just throw away the underwear and pretend they hadn't, especially since both pairs were a wet and sticky mess.

They took a shower, chaste as usual and, after getting the ace bandage properly around Taehyung's chest, spent the rest of the afternoon playing Mario Kart and elbowing one another, eating popcorn and drinking soda and being best friends, like always.

~

Luckily, Jeongguk was only around for half of the next day. Taehyung spent the morning alone, inspecting his body and rubbing at his sore chest, deciding that the ace bandage wasn't worth it and even if his breasts were wiggle-bouncing everywhere it was still more comfortable than the sore ache across his shoulders. He inspected between his legs, with the justification that this was probably the closest he'd get to a girl until Bangtan Sonyeondan disbanded and he didn't even want to think about that. He sat on the bathroom stool with a mirror in front of him and squinted at his phone, which at the moment was showing him a diagram of what was what in the female genitalia. Inner labia, outer labia, vagina, urethra, clitoris.

Clitoris.

Taehyung blinked at the little slip of flesh above the rest of his... Genitalia and reached down to touch it. It felt dirty and weird and he closed his eyes and stopped for a moment. Had to remind himself that this was _his_ body for now and he could touch it if he wanted to! So he touched it again and it felt... Good, but he didn't get why it was such a big deal. It was soft and limp (like a tiny dick!) and he really didn't see what the kerfluffle was.

_Most women can come exclusively through clitoral stimulation._

Yeah, right.

Taehyung took a moment to figure out how to best do that (again, pornography wasn't a good teacher. It all looked so _uncomfortable_ ) and ended up pressing two fingers against it and rubbing in little circles. Okay, it felt good, whatever. It felt good but not _amazing,_ not like what he'd done with Jimin the day before. Though maybe that only felt good because it was Jimin and not himself in the bathroom looking in a mirror like some kind of narcissistic weirdo.

But he'd been turned on, the day before. He usually got off with Jimin (though he'd gotten off with the rest of them at least once, usually in the shower and no one ever really talked about it) so he thought about that. Thought about Jimin being all blushed and pretty, stuttering as Taehyung told him to _do it like always_ , and he thought about Jimin's red lips and how they'd wrapped around his nipple.

Putting his phone down, Taehyung cautiously reached up to touch his breast. He hadn't really—because it was _weird,_ because it freaked him out—but it did feel good. Just cupping it felt good, and he moved his fingers to his nipple and rubbed softly, the same way he was rubbing his clitoris.

...Okay, that felt better.

Swallowing hard, Taehyung made himself look in the mirror. He was leaning back into the wall so he could see properly, and he took a hard breath because it was so vulgar, so... Obscene, but it was his body, and he was touching it, and it felt good, and—oh.

Taehyung felt wetness on his fingers and paused, watched himself reach just a little further downward and— _oh._ The flesh was wet. Wet and soft and his clitoris was getting—getting harder? But softer at the same time? _The clitoris swells with blood when the body is aroused, leading to intense sensitivity._ Like a dick, he'd thought earlier, but. But _wow._ That was. That was something else. He reached back up with his barely-slick fingers and rubbed a little harder, a little faster. His body seemed to know what he wanted. His thighs shook like they had yesterday, his nipples were hard and his hand was moving fast, his wrist aching a bit from the strain as that spring coiled up in his belly and then suddenly snapped.

He moaned, high and short, biting his bottom lip and slowing his touching, feeling the muscles pull tight, then relax. One hand still holding his breast, Taehyung reached between the lips of his labia and felt the—the.

_The vagina, you idiot. It's a va-gi-na._

The flesh was wet, oh god. So wet, and tightening then relaxing, Taehyung could feel it against his fingertips. He wasn't brave enough to put a finger in—that was scary, that was... He was Not Ready for that, but. Just touching the outside felt really good.

He took a shower, made sure to rinse between his legs, glad he'd thought to do some reading about how to take care of this body. It was different than his. He couldn't use soap between his legs, just water. He had to be gentle, there wasn't as much hair to protect his skin from the rough loofa (so he'd used Yoongis. He had notoriously sensitive skin and even the slightest rough texture had him turning red like a boiled lobster.) His body smelled different, because girl hormones were different than boy hormones (and he wondered why they hadn't thought of _that_ during the Hormone War lyric writing. Girls and Boys were really different, physically! And girls matured differently! And boys were stupid!) so he rifled through his bags for the somewhat femme deodorant a fan had given him as part of a spa pack he'd never used. He used it then, washed his hair, conditioned it, used the face wash and the body soap and the lotion and by the time Jeongguk got home, looking like a terrified rabbit, Taehyung was sitting on the couch eating celery and watching something on the Discovery Channel.

“Hey,” he said, and Jeongguk gurgled in greeting. “You've gotta chill. What's wrong, huh?”

“I'm just—gonna go to my room bye.”

He couldn't help but laugh at how nervous Jeongguk was. He was notoriously bad with girls, it was just hilarious to see that “bad with girls” turned into “bad with Taehyung.”

“I'll be out here when you decide to be normal, Jeonggukie!”

~

Taehyung got off with Jimin that night, the two of them pressed tight together in Jimin's bed. Taehyung jerked Jimin off and helped Jimin position his hand so Taehyung could buck against it, biting into Jimin's shoulder when he came and Jimin's fingers pushed into him, just enough that Taehyung could feel himself opening a little, wished that he would press deeper, harder.

“Oh,” he whispered, kissing wetly at Jimin's mouth, rubbing their chests together. “Oh, Jimin--” he felt Jimin cum, felt wet stickiness on his belly where the two of them were pressed against one another, felt Jimin's cock twitching. “ _Shit._ ”

“Shh!” Jimin hissed, glancing across the room at the sleeping bear on the other bed. “Don't wake him up!”

~

“You two are _not_ quiet. You know that, don't you.”

Yoongi's voice was flat and Taehyung's shoulders hunched up, all movement stopping. He'd been on his way to the living room with a bowl of snacks and the remote in hand, more than ready to spend the day lazing and watching tv.

“I have no idea what you mean,” Taehyung said, with every intention of walking into the living room and Ignoring Yoongi Hyung for the rest of the day.

“I mean, if the two of you are going to get off in Jimin's bed the least you could do is warn me so I don't have to lay there and listen to you awkwardly make out until you decide to get up and shower off the filth of your sins, you jackass.”

Taehyung blushed, hot and red and he turned around to glare at Yoongi, feeling righteous and annoyed. “You could have gotten up, you know.”

“And risk you and Jimin being the most awkward for the next two weeks? No thanks.”

“So just me, then.”

“Yah.” Yoongi's voice was flat as always, and Taehyung scowled, turning on his heel to go into the living room. “Yah, Kim Taehyung.”

“Leave me alone, Min Yoongi,” he snapped, throwing himself onto the couch and turning on the television, his good mood ruined. Yoongi was an asshole sometimes and he hated it because it always made him feel bad, like he'd been the one doing something wrong! ...Okay maybe getting off with Jimin while Yoongi was asleep (or they thought he'd been asleep) on the other side of the room was kind of rude but they'd _tried_ to be quiet and he hadn't _meant_ to make Yoongi uncomfortable—

“Yah, Kim Taehyung,” Yoongi's voice came from much closer, just beside his ear, and Taehyung stiffened. “I'm not mad. I'm not mad, but you should think about what you're doing to the people around you when you do stuff like that.”

For a moment, Taehyung didn't get it. Then the lightbulb over his head clicked on and he turned pink, turning his head to look at Yoongi. Yoongi, whose face was relaxed, his eyebrows raised as he leaned over the back of the couch and looked at Taehyung from under his frosty green bangs.

“What.”

“You heard me,” Yoongi replied, pushing up and away, heading down to his bedroom. “Enjoy your TV. I'm gonna take a nap.”

Taehyung watched him leave, feeling like he'd just been tricked, somehow. Wait, what? Was that Yoongi admitting to listening in? Was that Yoongi admitting to enjoying it? Was that Yoongi admitting to the fact that he was going to brutally murder Taehyung when he least expected it for cutting into his valuable sleep time?!

For a few long minutes Taehyung just sat on the couch and thought about it. Yoongi and Jimin had a weird sort of semi-sexual tension Taehyung had only become aware of when Jimin said something about _stupid fucking yoongi-hyung and his fucking gross lyrics_ and while he still wasn't sure of exactly what Jimin was going to do about it, the... The idea of...

 _This is a bad idea,_ he thought to himself, even as he got up to walk down the hallway. _This is a really bad idea, Kim Taehyung, I am warning you right now, this is a bad bad bad idea._ But he opened the door to the bedroom anyway, pursed his lips at the sight of Yoongi with his face buried in a pillow, beanie pulled down over his eyes. He looked like a little kid, but that didn't stop Taehyung from moving closer, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Hyung,” he said, hesitating. “Hyung, I have a question.”

“Ask away,” Yoongi said, staying right where he was, not moving even an inch.

“Did...” Shit. Could he really say this? “...Did you like it?”

“Like what.”

“Li. Listening to me and Jimin?”

Yoongi slowly sat up, pushed his beanie up to his forehead. Taehyung had always thought Yoongi was handsome, in a weird way. He wasn't particularly good-looking, not like Seokjin or Jeongguk, but his narrow eyes were sharp and his small lips were a pretty pink and even if he looked like a delicate frosted cookie it was awesome to know he could fuck someone up if he wanted to.

He sounded like he could fuck someone up, when he spoke next with his Daegu satoori looped in his mouth. It always turned Taehyung on, even vaguely, because it sounded like home, it sounded like the rough guys he'd gone to school with, the ones he'd been dared to kiss, the ones who never quite backed up when they were supposed to.

“Maybe,” Yoongi said, and Taehyung wanted to throttle him. “Maybe I'd have liked it better if I'd been included.”

“So you liked it,” Taehyung said, and Yoongi smirked.

“I always like it when you and Jimin get off.”

“You always listen?!” Taehyung squeaked and Yoongi laughed, full-body, gums showing.

“You're not quiet, I told you!”

“Oh my god,” Taehyung hid his face in his hands and wanted to die of embarrassment. Yoongi's lips pressed to his forehead and he felt a little less like he wanted to die.

“I always think it's hot when you get off, Taehyung. It was just a little. Different, last night.”

“Because I'm a girl,” Taehyung replied, and Yoongi nodded. “Why?”

“Because it flips on an entirely different skill set,” Yoongi replied, and Taehyung blinked at him, confused for a moment before he nodded.

“Oooh.”

“Right.”

“And you... Want to use those skills on me?”

Yoongi shook his head. “ _With_ you,” he corrected, leaning back onto his hands. “I'm not interested in doing anything _to_ you. That's...” He jerked his head to one side in a motion like he wasn't fond of the idea. “With you, though. That's okay.”

“Like... What kind of things?”

“Do you want to find out?”

“...I think so?”

Yoongi laughed, and Taehyung pouted, feeling like he was being made fun of. “Don't make that face,” Yoongi said, ruffling Taehyung's hair. “Come on, up. Get those stupid clothes off.”

“You're awfully demanding,” Taehyung muttered, though he pulled his shirt over his head and wiggled out of his jeans.

“You'll thank me,” Yoongi promised, getting up off the bed. “Sit on the edge, here.”

“Why,” Taehyung asked, doing just that and shivering when Yoongi knelt on the floor, spreading his legs to get between them. “What are you doing?”

“You've already gotten off, right? Feels good?”

“Yeah,” Taehyung nodded slowly, blinking.

“Have you gotten off like this yet?” Yoongi's lips were next to Taehyung's thigh and he shivered, pressed his legs open a little further.

“N. No?”

“Okay, well. You gotta tell me if it gets weird or you don't like it, okay?”

“Okay?” Taehyung stared down at Yoongi with a somewhat worried expression on his face, getting more and more anxious as Yoongi kissed the insides of his legs and used his hands to keep his thighs open, getting closer and closer to his—his _vagina_ every fucking second. The lightbulb clicked back on. Taehyung had seen this in porn, though only for a half a minute, it seemed. Women seemed to like it, and he hoped that, as Yoongi's lips hovered over his clitoris, he'd li— _oh._

Taehyung's hips kicked and he fell back to one elbow, staring down at Yoongi like the man had just shot him or something. All he'd done was kiss, kiss his clitoris and, and it felt good. Really good. _Lips are softer than fingers,_ Taehyung thought to himself as Yoongi grinned up at him like some kind of—of sex demon, or something.

“Stay with me, Taehyungah,” Yoongi murmured, and even just him talking so close to his skin made Taehyung whimper, biting into his lip and fisting his hands in the sheets. Then his lips touched Taehyung again and it took all of Taehyung's willpower not to snap his hips up against Yoongi's face and break his nose or something equally embarrassing and awful.

Yoongi's hands moved up the insides of his thighs and used his thumbs to push aside wiry curls, just kissing, just letting his wet lips press to Taehyung's dry skin while Taehyung squirmed and tried to decide if it felt good or fucking weird, eager to do so. “Hyung,” he said, and his voice was strangled when it wasn't Yoongi's lips anymore but his _tongue,_ soft and wet and—and _rubbing_ like Taehyung's fingers, like Jimin's fingers, oh _god._ “ _Hyung._ ”

Yoongi didn't say anything. He didn't even make any noise, he just rubbed his tongue up and down and it felt weird but good, soft and wet and his thumbs were stroking Taehyung's skin, just barely touching the outside of his vagina where his wetness was starting to spread. Then his tongue moved down and Taehyung yelped, jerking up “Wait—waitwait--”

Yoongi moved away and looked up at him and his lips were wet and Taehyung wanted to scream.

“What,” he asked, cool as a cucumber.

“Y. Are you gonna--”

“Gonna what?”

“Areyougonnaputyourtongueinme?”

“...If you want me to,” Yoongi said. “I could use my fingers too, but I figured that might be too much.” Taehyung nodded, settling back down, trying to ignore how much he was blushing, how hard his nipples were.

“Okay. Okay, sorry.”

“Don't be sorry,” Yoongi said, and he lowered himself back down and his _tongue,_ oh god. Taehyung had a brief flash of tentacle porn, the way a tentacle would tease against a girl and she'd moan and cry until it pushed into her. That was what Yoongi's tongue gelt like, teasing, licking from top to bottom and back again, pushing inside of his vagina just a little, just enough to make Taehyung squeak.

“You okay,” Yoongi asked, dragging his lips over Taehyung's clitoris and Taehyung wanted to _die._

“Y,” he started. “You can put. Put your finger in me?”

“You don't sound very sure,” Yoongi replied, cocking an eyebrow and Taehyung hated him for being so composed at this moment in time. Fuck him, the jerk.

“I'm sure,” he said. “I want you to. It'll feel good, right?”

“That's what I hear,” Yoongi replied, and Taehyung had the hysterical thought that of course Yoongi wouldn't know if it felt good, he didn't have a vagina, he wasn't the one with his legs spread around his groupmates shoulders and asking for a finger inside of him with satoori heavy in his mouth and a blush high on his cheeks.

“Okay,” he said. “Okay, I want. I want to try it. If it hurts, you'll take it out.”

“I'll take it out,” Yoongi nodded, promised, and Taehyung moaned gently as Yoongi got back between his thighs and licked at him, kissed and rubbed and sucked.

His finger slipped in easily. Taehyung almost didn't feel it. He was warm and wet and hot, and Yoongi's finger was thin. “Pu,” Taehyung started, shivering. “Put in another one.” Yoongi didn't ask if he was sure that time, just fucked Taehyung with one finger and eased in a second, just staying there for a moment.

“Oh,” Taehyung whispered. “Oh god oh god.” It wasn't the length of Yoongi's fingers, but the girth, the width of them, that made him shake. He kept shaking, even as Yoongi got up onto the bed and helped him lay down, legs spread. “Wh. What.”

“Here,” Yoongi murmured, laying beside him and kissing his shoulder as he pulled back his hand and pushed forward. There was a soft, sound _slap_ of his palm against the sensitive flesh around Taehyung's clitoris and Taehyung gasped, arching up. “Feels good?”

“Yes,” he said, alarmed, jerking up. “Yes yes yes do it again--” Yoongi moved his hand again and Taehyung whined, one hand wrapping around Yoongi's skinny forearm. “Again,” Taehyung panted, thighs quivering. “Againagainagain.”

Laying there on the bed, with Yoongi's hand between his legs and his own leg thrown over Yoongi's hip to give him room to move his hand, Taehyung felt himself starting to tense, trying to move into Yoongi's fingers, trying to get him to move faster, harder. “More,” he hissed, when Yoongi's rhythm faltered, gripping his arm in both hands and moving him while Yoongi chuckled into his neck. “Ahah _ah--_ ” Whether it was the slap of skin, the width of Yoongi's fingers, or the soft murmurs in his ear of how soft, how wet, _so good,_ Taehyung was clenching up, coming and forcing Yoongi's fingers as deep as he could, gasping when he wiggled them, squirming.

“God,” he whispered, still clenching his hands around Yoongi's arm as Yoongi carefully pulled his fingers out and away, brought them up towards his own mouth to suck on them. Taehyung stared for a long moment. “Hyung,” he said, his voice firm. “When I have my dick back, I want you to suck it.” He watched Yoongi _basically_ fuck his mouth with his fingers and groaned when Yoongi smiled over at him like the devil himself.

“Maybe I will,” he replied, and Taehyung dropped his head back to the bed. Shit. _Shit._

~

They were still laying there, when the rest of them came home. Taehyung under the blankets, Yoongi on top of them, innocent as could be as they slept. Jimin pursed his lips but, after a moment, bent to kiss both of them goodnight on the forehead.

“Jiminnie,” Taehyung complained quietly, reaching up to hug him, dragging him down for a slow, wet kiss before nuzzling his jaw. “Kiss hyung goodnight too.”

Jimin blinked but bent to kiss Yoongi, surprised to find that his mouth was soft and giving, his hand gentle as it carded up through Jimin's hair.

“G. G'night?” he offered, and Yoongi hummed, re-burying his face into his blanket, his eyes hidden by his beanie.

“We had a good time,” Taehyung whispered, holding Jimin's hand. “All three of us should have a good time next time, Jiminnie. Hyung likes it.”

“What,” Jimin asked, his brain utterly shutting down. “ _What._ ”

“Hyung likes it,” Taehyung said, his voice still low but giggly as Yoongi pinched his side. “When we make out. So he can join in next time, right?”

“...Right,” Jimin nodded, swallowing hard. “I'll. I'll see you in the morning, okay? Sleep tight.”

~

The morning came, and Taehyung groaned awake, stretching his arms over his head and sitting up. He was still in Yoongi's bed, and Jimin was asleep across the room looking cute as a button as always. He grinned stupidly, too tired to be coherent, and scratched at his chest.

His chest, his. Flat. Very flat chest and he jerked the covers up and almost crowed because his dick! His dick was back! Okay and maybe he was a little bummed because being a girl had been fun but his _dick_ was back and he could pee normally and he could _leave the dorm_ and he nearly leapt out of bed, ignoring the way Yoongi groaned and pulled the blankets over himself to bound out into the kitchen, where Seokjin and Namjoon were drinking coffee, both of them still very much asleep.

“I'm back to normal!” he shouted, and Namjoon nearly threw his coffee cup. “I'm back to normal, back to normal yeah~~ I can leave the dorm~~ I can go get food~~” He did a little dance, shaking his hips as he went to get his morning glass of water and was about to engage Seokjin in conversation ( _how great is it that I can finally leave the dorm hyung did the fans miss me were they worried gosh I hope they weren't too worried_ ) when Jeongguk shrieked down the hallway.

Taehyung peeked around the corner and saw Jeongguk against the wall on the opposite side of the hall from the bathroom door, clutching his chest.

“...What,” he asked, blinking.

Min Yoongi came out of the bathroom, shirtless and wearing only a pair of low-slung joggers, which didn't do much to hide the curves now present on his chest and at his hips. “This is fuckin' ridiculous,” he said, throwing up his hands. “I'm going back to bed.”

Taehyung's eyes lit up.

He hoped he got to be the one to stay with Yoongi, today. Put all that new knowledge to good use.

 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so yoongi is handling this much better than taehyung did. he thinks. maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you all wanted the threesome, so here it is. warnings for gross sex, filthy language, and fluffy bullshit at the end.

Okay, so he was a girl. He could deal with this. He had experience with girls, he'd read a lot of books during puberty, he knew what to expect (mostly?) so he wasn't going to freak out. He wasn't.

He'd banished Taehyung and Jimin from their bedroom while he laid down to rest and get comfortable with the fact that not only was he going to be stuck in the dorm for a while, but he was going to be... Well. In all likelyhood he would probably be doing some sexy fucked up shit.

He was okay with that part. He'd made Taehyung cum yesterday, it was safe to say that his own sex drive was in working order. But it was different now.

Yoongi knew what happened when a girl got hot and bothered (or a guy. He'd never really been all that picky as long as they weren't an asshole.) He'd been a source for a lot of the hot-and-bothering and he'd always been intensely aware of all the grossest little details. Once, he'd dated a girl so sensitive that she got wet just from his kisses on her neck, his hands cupping her breasts, thumbing her nipples in the soft dark of her bedroom. He'd felt her wetness through her soft panties, had pushed his fingers up against the material and she'd been so beautiful when she came, gasping, shaking in his lap and yanking on his hair.

After a moment of hesitation, he reached a hand down between his legs. This was his body now, he could touch it if he wanted to. His belly was still just-so soft, his legs were still skinny, and the hair at his groin was still trimmed short. He didn't like how _itchy_ he got when his pubic hair was long. The guys could laugh at him all they wanted, but at least he never had to try and discreetly itch his dick or balls in public. Good grooming paid off, damn it.

So the hair was still short. He rubbed softly down, like he was petting a cat ( _pfffpussy_ some obnoxious twelve-year-old part of him snickered.) He rolled his eyes at himself and pulled his hand up to settle it between his legs, on top of his boxers. It was warm there, the skin soft and he opened his legs, surprised at how... Good it felt. To have his legs open. He cocked his pelvis and took in a breath, biting his bottom lip.

Oh. Okay. He wasn't even really _touching_ anything and it still felt... Really awesome, honestly.

“Yah, Kim Taehyung,” he called. He knew Taehyung had been the one to stay home with him that day, he'd heard them talking about it while he dozed. It was less suspicious if Taehyung stayed an extra day. _Oh, he got Yoongi sick,_ and no one would ask questions.

“Yeah?” he heard his voice call back.

“What are you doing?”

“Makin' breakfast?”

“Come here.”

“Okay~”

Taehyung knocked on the bedroom door, opened it a second later. Yoongi looked at him, from where he sat on his bed. Taehyung was handsome, in a soft, storybook kind of way. Seokjin was just beautiful, Jimin was _cute,_ and maybe Namjoon was handsome, but Taehyung looked like something out of a fairy story, and Yoongi found it was still as attractive now as it had been yesterday and a week before. He always thought Taehyung was good looking.

“Hyung?”

“Come here,” Yoongi repeated, looking up at Taehyung as he walked forward, blinking. “Listen. Are you listening?”

“Yes,” Taehyung promised, looking down at him with great attention. Yoongi swallowed hard, felt like blushing and kind of hated it, but at the same time the scrutiny made him... Hot between the legs. “Hyung?”

How was he going to say this?

Yoongi chewed his lip and looked away, brow furrowed as he tried to think of _how_ to ask this, how to ask if Taehyung even wanted to, if he was comfortable, if he was curious, but then Taehyung was sitting between his legs and hugging his waist and Yoongi made a Very Manly squeaking noise and flailed to keep his balance.

“Hyung,” Taehyung said gently, his face resting on Yoongi's chest, tucked close. “You smell nice.”

“I always smell nice,” Yoongi grumbled, though his cheeks were flushed. “I shower, you know, that's a thing people do.” He knew he should have been shoving Taehyung off, but he didn't. He let Taehyung rub his face into his breast and when he looked up Yoongi knew he was flushed, embarrassed but. But _curious._ What was it that he did to girls that made them twist and squirm, what was it that felt best, what made them _want_ so badly? What was making _him_ want so badly?

“Yoongi,” Taehyung said, and Yoongi opened his mouth to berate him out of habit— _yah, i'm your hyung!--_ but somehow the words didn't get out before Taehyung gently kissed him, hands cupping his face. Yoongi felt weird—like he was being treated like a gi—

He was a girl. Or, he was in a girls body. So of course Taehyung would want to be sweet. Okay. He could deal with that, for a few minutes anyway. Besides, it was a lot like kissing Taehyung should be: he was soft and enthusiastic, he wiggled closer and ran his thumbs over Yoongi's cheeks and made tiny little sounds in the back of his throat that shot straight down between Yoongi's legs and pooled there.

“Ah, Taehyung,” he said when they parted for air. Taehyung's lips were red and wet and his eyes were dark, so dark. “I,” he started.

“Can I touch you?” Taehyung asked, trailing his fingers down Yoongi's bare arms. “Like you touched me. I really want to.” His hands settled on Yoongi's forearms and he waited for a response. Yoongi swallowed hard and threw caution to the wind. What the hell. He was probably going to have sex with Taehyung—he might have sex with Jimin, or Hoseok, who knew? So he might as well get the first nervous experience out of the way, right?

“Yeah,” he breathed, feeling his entire body shudder. “You gotta get me naked first.”

The smile Taehyung gave looked like it had been given to him by the devil himself. Yoongi gasped as his tank top was ripped over his head and tossed to the floor—Taehyung's hand cradled the back of his neck to make sure he didn't get whiplash. “Pants,” Yoongi breathed, and Taehyung took care of those too, pulled down the loose pajamas and let him sit on the edge of the bed, half-naked in the mid-morning light.

“Wow,” Taehyung murmured. “Wow, it's. You're.”

Yoongi laughed, laying back onto his elbows. “Too beautiful for words?” he offered, and Taehyung bent to kiss the peak of his hip. “Ah.”

“You're gorgeous,” Taehyung replied, and he leaned forward to press a kiss between Yoongi's breasts. They were smaller than his had been, with darker nipples. He kissed his way to one, looking up at Yoongi for the _all clear_ before carefully sucking it into his mouth.

Yoongi made a pathetic little noise, biting his lip and pressing his pelvis up, spreading his legs a little wider. Taehyung leaned further forward and Yoongi rocked, pushing himself against the breadth of his torso. It felt so good. _So_ good, and so hot. God.

“Ah. Ah, other, Taehyung, other one--” Yoongi breathed, one hand cupping his breast and offering the other nipple for Taehyung's mouth, making a distressed little noise as Taehyung moved to lick and suck and bite. It was such a terrible tease, but it could feel _better,_ and Yoongi had a vague recollection of Minji, holding the back of his head, _gentle, be gentle yoongiyah, ah._

“Gentle,” he found himself saying, and Taehyung's tongue took over where his teeth had been pinching, licking at the soft skin and sucking tenderly, making more of those fucking _obscene_ noises. “Oh my god. Yes. Mm.” Yoongi bit his lip and pressed his head into his shoulder, reaching to grab at Taehyung's back with his hands and pull him forward, forcing his groin against Taehyung's belly. “ _Oh._ Fuck, that...mm.”

“Hyung,” Taehyung whispered, moving back. “Let me see.”

Yoongi took a deep breath and nodded, feeling out of his fucking mind with how hot he was, how _sensitive_ everything felt, from his nipples to his lips to the warmth between his legs, where a sticky wetness connected him to his boxers as Taehyung pulled them off, re-positioning them so Yoongi was sitting on the edge of his bed and leaning back onto his hands, Taehyung kneeling on the floor in front of his skinny legs. Yoongi stared down at him and, after a moment, opened his thighs and made a soft sound at the chill against his warm skin.

“Wow,” Taehyung whispered, getting down to touch, to _taste._ “Wow, wow hyung, you're gorgeous.”

“Shut up,” Yoongi hissed, dropping his head back when Taehyung kissed the curve of his thigh, pushing his legs open further to get his shoulders between them. Yoongi clenched them closed, or tried to, though not very hard. “Shit, feels...”

“Feels good, right?” Taehyung whispered, his smile conspiratory as he bent to do _exactly_ what Yoongi had done the day before and kiss his clitoris, touching with his soft tongue while his hands made sure Yoongi's thighs stayed open.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Yoongi hissed, fisting his hands in the bedsheets and forcing himself down onto his elbows, watching Taehyung and feeling his hands move closer, felt thumbs stroking pubic hair and watched Taehyung duck his head—

Yoongi made a sound he would _never_ admit to making when he felt Taehyung's tongue move from bottom to top, soft and rough and _wiggling,_ right where Yoongi had been teasing him just yesterday. “Oh, oh shit, that—Taehyung, that...”

“Feels good?” Taehyung ventured. “My tongue in you feels good?”

“Yeah,” Yoongi nodded, flushed. He reached one hand down to fist it in Taehyung's hair. “Get it back in me.” He watched Taehyung grin and kicked his hips up when the younger man got back down and licked, tongued, made wet, soft sounds and Yoongi pulled him closer, his belly tense as he flexed his legs and hips, straining against his mouth when he felt Taehyung's teeth. “Oh, shit, shitshitshit--” Taehyung put one hand on the soft mound of flesh above Yoongi's groin and gave it a sound, quick _slap._

Yoongi yanked tight on Taehyung's hair and rocked against him, felt his chin, his bottom lip, _ground_ down and trembled, god he was shaking, holy shit everything was shaking, he was coming apart—and then he whimpered, falling back to the bed, still holding Taehyung's hair in his hand as the younger man crept up, mouthed his belly. Yoongi pulled him in for a kiss, tasted himself, god, that was incredible. Taehyung moaned into his lungs and pulled away only to lick his neck and jaw. “Hyung,” he was whispering, as Yoongi clung to him, lifted his legs to wrap them around Taehyung's skinny waist. “Ahhyung, wait--”

“Do you have condoms,” Yoongi asked. Taehyung froze, nodded quietly. “Get one.”

“Hyung, are--”

“ _Now._ ”

Yoongi let go of Taehyung to let him rifle through his things—he stayed on the bed and reached to touch himself. Unlike earlier, the flesh was swollen and soft, and he was _wet,_ holy shit. So fucking wet, and he dragged his finger over himself, pushed the digit down a little further and groaned. Yep. Felt just as good as it did when he was a dude.

“Hyung, are—are we gonna--”

“If you ever get back over here, Kim Taehyung,” Yoongi replied, and Taehyung scrambled back over, pulling off his clothes as he went. Yoongi laughed to see him so eager, so excited. It was... Cuter, somehow. Like he was working harder because Yoongi was a 'girl' now. “Calm down,” he soothed. “We have all day.”

“I want you _now,_ ” Taehyung complained, wiggling out of his briefs. He was hard, his cock long and curved towards his belly; Yoongi sat up and leaned forward, grinning.

“Weren't you saying that once you had your dick back...” he trailed his lips over Taehyung's belly. “You wanted me to suck it.”

“ _Hyung,_ ” Taehyung whined, hips kicking despite himself. “Hyung I want to _fuck_ you.”

“Yeah, I know,” Yoongi grinned, thought of girls he'd been with, thought of _himself,_ when he was really fucking horny and just wanted to get pounded into the mattress. He didn't let it happen very often but when he wanted it, _fuck._ “I know, you want to get your dick in my pussy, right?” he kissed the tip of Taehyung's cock and grabbed for the condom, easing it on, rolling it down while he tongued at one testicle, watching Taehyung grip the bedframe and snarl and _shit_ that was sexy.

“Yeah,” Taehyung had a peculiar shine in his eyes and it made Yoongi's belly twist in want. He'd just cum—or he was fairly sure he had anyway, it certainly felt like it—and he was ready to do it again, as Taehyung pinned him down and kissed him, raked his blunt nails down Yoongi's thin sides. “Yeah, I wanna fuck you, hyung.”

“What are you waiting for? You know what to do, don't you?” Yoongi felt his nerves sparkle as Taehyung got onto the bed, manhandled him into laying on his back and pushed his legs open. He almost felt like he could fucking... Gush, and he wondered if this was how girls felt when they really wanted it (and of course it was, but shit, it was so unbelievable and some part of Yoongi was trying to file this away for later. He might need to remember some of this...)

Taehyung reached down to rub his tip against Yoongi's vagina, watching with such scrutiny that Yoongi started to blush. “What,” he asked, sitting up on his elbows.

“So fuckin' pretty, hyung,” Taehyung whispered, eyes shifting to look up into Yoongi's face even as his cock started to sink in. “So fuckin' gorgeous.” His accent was thickening and Yoongi groaned, reaching to clutch his arms. It didn't hurt. It didn't hurt, he couldn't believe it, there was pressure but no pain because he wanted it, shit he was so fucking wet and ready and Taehyungs dick was sinking in slow and deep until his balls were against Yoongi's ass and—

“ _Fuck,_ ” Yoongi hissed, shaking as Taehyung groaned. Taehyung bent his head and Yoongi tangled a hand in his hair, tugged gently until the younger man got the hint that he wanted a kiss and wanted it now. He took it from him when he took too long, biting Taehyung's lip and keeping him close, wiggling his hips until Taehyung whined and tried to thrust down.

“Hyung,” he said, and Yoongi moaned at the feeling of Taehyung's cock pulling out, pushing back in. “Ohhyung. So good.”

“Yeah,” Yoongi couldn't breathe, but he didn't want Taehyung to move away, so he held on more tightly, rolled his hips in circles and listened to Taehyung whimper like the bitch Yoongi should have known he was. Of course he was like that, wanting his partner in control. He played at dominance, he always did, but between the two of them, they both knew who was in charge.

“Up,” Yoongi hissed, letting go and watching Taehyung sit up, on his knees between Yoongi's legs. “Lay down,” he said, and Taehyung blinked. “ _Now._ ” The younger man nodded and carefully let himself down even as Yoongi pushed himself up. Yoongi liked this position, when he was having sex with a partner; everything was visible, everything was exposed, and he licked his lips, trying to adjust to it. Taehyung's hands smoothed over the insides of his thighs. “Shit.”

“Hyung,” Taehyung breathed, and reached for Yoongi's hand, bringing it down between his legs. “Here, like this.”

“I know what to do,” Yoongi laughed, clenching his legs and lifting himself just a little, dropping back down and groaning. “Ah, shit yes. Mm. You just want to watch, huh?” he asked, and Taehyung swallowed, settling his hands on Yoongi's hips. “Just want to watch me touch myself while you fuck me.”

“Yeah,” Taehyung admitted and Yoongi grinned, one hand coming up to cup a breast and thumb his nipple just like he did to Minji while his fingers rubbed at his clitoris in hard, small circles. Taehyung moaned and closed his eyes. “Nnnhyung. Shit.”

Yoongi couldn't believe it. No wonder the girls he'd been with had been all about the slowness, the soft touching, the gripping—Taehyung's hands holding on to him felt amazing, the easy rise and fall of his hips—he could feel Taehyung, feel _all_ of him, and when he went down he tipped forward, resting on his hands and bending. “Suck,” he said, cupping the back of Taehyung's head and bringing him up. Taehyung sucked one nipple into his mouth and Yoongi jerked his hips down, forward, felt the slide of Taehyung's dick but also the pressure against his own groin, that—it felt good—shit—

“Tae--” Yoongi gasped, spread his legs and held very, very still as Taehyung's hips snapped up hard and fast, his groin pulsing, his breath caught somewhere between his teeth and his lungs. Then Taehyung's teeth bit in and he yelped in surprise and pain, feeling himself being yanked down, feeling Taehyung press in so deep, oh _shit._

“Hyung,” Taehyung whispered, whimpered, “Yoongi, Yoongi-hyung, wow, oh wow, holy shit.”

Yoongi whimpered and tried to let himself down, letting his weight rest on top of Taehyung, who immediately embraced him, kissed his shoulder and ear.

“Holy shit,” Yoongi repeated, closing his eyes. “That. That was.”

“Yeah,” Taehyung replied.

“M'gonna take a nap,” Yoongi said. “Don't let me sleep too long. We have to shower before they get back.”

~

They did shower. Yoongi pulled himself up and away from Taehyung's body, grimacing at the mess the now-loose condom had left on Taehyung's thighs. Taehyung hadn't seemed to care, though he did give Yoongi a sound slap to the backside as they headed for the bathroom. He was punished with the snap of a wet towel against the back of his thigh. But the two of them managed to shower in a reasonable amount of time and by the time everyone got back, they were just sitting in the living room: Yoongi writing in a notebook, Taehyung playing a video game.

“Everything go okay today?” Seokjin asked, and Yoongi blinked up at him, trying to look as innocent as possible because he did _not_ need Seokjin asking questions.

“Everything was fine.”

~

Yoongi was very prepared to sleep the next day away. He had a hard time falling asleep, a harder time staying asleep, and he'd been woken at four by the sound of Taehyung tripping over nothing to hit his shoulder into the wardrobe with a hard curse. He's just barely managed to get back to sleep when he was woken very rudely almost an hour later by the dulcet tones of Park Fucking Jimin calling him out to the kitchen to eat something.

“Fuck off,” he called, the sound muffled into his arms.

“Hyung, get out he—…”

Yoongi could almost see the disgusting grin on Jimin's smug fucking face. _Don’t you dare. Don’t you dare Park Jimin I will kill you—_

“Noona! Get out here!”

“YAH,” Yoongi shouted, throwing off the blanket and jerking out of bed, throwing open the door so hard it hit the wall and bounced off the piece of wood they’d screwed into it for exactly that reason: Yoongi slamming the door open when he was feeling particularly wrathful. “Yah, Park Jimin, don’t you dare call me noona. I will kill you!”

“It got you out of bed didn't it,” Jimin replied, grinning down the hallway like some kind of manic hyena, all those teeth. “Come on, I made food!”

“And you didn’t burn the place down?” Yoongi sulked, standing in his doorway.

“Hey, I’m not as bad as Namjoon,” Jimin pouted as Yoongi hesitated, sitting down and grabbing for one of the sweaters slung over the back of a chair, yanking it over his head. Jeongguks, by the cologne. If he cared about freaking the younger man out he would have taken it off, but given his mood at the moment he wasn’t feeling particularly merciful.

He must have looked like a little black rain cloud, because Jimin's expression gentled as Yoongi sat there with his arms crossed and his chin close to his chest. It would have been annoying, except that Jimin made that face at him a lot, like when he was in the studio for too long or when he bumped into door frames because his eyes were crossing with exhaustion or when he’d just gotten a particularly harsh review in the studio. It wasn’t weird or unusual so it didn’t make him feel weird and unusual.

“What,” he asked, pursing his lips and looking up at his younger friend.

“I’m just wondering if you’re okay,” Jimin replied, honestly painted all over his stupid face as he offered out a bowl to Yoongi. “I mean it’s kind of a new and weird thing, right? But apparently it happens all the time, so maybe we should get used to it. I mean Taehyung got used to it fast enough.”

“Taehyung is the exception, not the rule,” Yoongi pointed out, taking the bowl with one arm still crossed over his chest. “He gets used to everything. He calls it ‘normalizing.’ I guess it’s some kind of weird coping mechanism.”

“That doesn’t sound healthy,” Jimin said, and Yoongi nodded in agreement.

“I don’t know, it… I feel different. I feel weird. Not bad, just strange. It's a new body, right? I need to get comfortable, while I'm in it.”

“Maybe you can learn to touch yourself? That might help~” Jimin teased, wiggling his fingers and eyebrows as he made the exact stupid remark Yoongi knew he would and somehow that was really comforting, too.

“Yeah.”

“You’ll be okay, hyung,” Jimin said, smiling. “Trust me! Everything is gonna be okay.” Yoongi wanted to believe it. He wanted to believe it so he reached to hold Jimin's hand and wasn't surprised at how much better it made him feel, just like always.

~

The two of them spent the afternoon in the living room. Jimin worked on lyrics (his newest endeavor and one Yoongi supported whole heartedly) while Yoongi worked on photos on his laptop. It was mostly quiet, with the occasional joke or obnoxious remark. Yoongi still hadn’t showered, and was surprised to find how… Greasy his hair was, when he reached up to push it back out of his eyes.

“You really do need to take a shower before everyone else gets home,” Jimin said, blinking. “You’re pretty slimy.”

“You can’t talk to me like that,” Yoongi said. “I’m a lady now.”

“You have a vagina, hyung, that doesn’t make you a lady.” Jimin snickered and Yoongi punched him in the shoulder. “Hey!”

“You’re a jackass,” Yoongi laughed, getting up. “Fine, fine. I’ll shower. Make sure no one goes in there if they get home before I’m out.”

“I’ll make sure,” Jimin chirped, and Yoongi started down the hallway, reaching up into his hair and making a face. Ugh. It was greasy. Had he showered yesterday? Had he put deodorant on? All he could smell was Jeongguk’s cologne. He shrugged off the sweater when he got into the bathroom, shivering at being exposed to the cool air. He reached to turn on the water and bit his lip when he bumped his arm into his chest, feeling… Really weird. Fucking weird. Which was stupid because he'd totally spread his legs for Kim Taehyung yesterday like he'd been a girl his entire life and it was exactly what he wanted to do. (...Well. One of those things were true.)

“Chill the fuck out, Min Yoongi,” he muttered to himself, climbing into the shower and ducking his head under the spray, gasping at how cold it was. “Fuck! Fuck not literally Jesus Christ,” he hissed, pressing himself back into the tile and frowning at how… his back curved. Because his ass was bigger. Shit.

“What the fuck,” he said, reaching to put a hand under the water, pointedly not looking down, where he knew his nipples would be hard and tight with the cold and he wasn’t really ready to witness that without the heat of sex ripping through him. With a sigh of relief at the temperature change, Yoongi climbed under the water and soaked his hair, pushed it back and reached for his usual two-in-one. Paused. Reached instead for Jimin's shampoo, squirting out a little bit. He usually didn’t bother with the shampoo-conditioner routine, since he wanted to get in and out of the shower as fast as possible. At least he didn’t use a three-in-one, that was too much even for him.

But Jimin's shampoo smelled softly like… something cool, and it tingled a little when he rubbed it into his scalp. And the conditioner smelled nice, and it left his hair kind of soft about his face. He was very careful with his skin (he was delicate as a dude, who knew what that meant for lady skin) and when he climbed out, he reached for one of Namjoon’s towels, which were longer than the rest of theirs. He was relieved to find that it wrapped under his arms to his mid-thigh and around his torso almost twice, making sure he was well-protected. He didn’t want to drop it or anything.

He opened the door to the bathroom, steam rolling out behind him, and came face-to-face with Park Jimin, with his hands over his eyes and his lips pursed. “What,” Yoongi asked.

“Um,” Jimin said, and Yoongi fought the urge to roll his eyes, though he was just confused. Was this how Taehyung had felt? Frustrated and annoyed and all out of place? Was that why he’d been so weird? And why was Jimin acting so weird, had they not spent the entire day together being chill and working on creative shit? Why was he being weird _now._

“Um, sorry, hyung, I just need to get my stuff so I can brush my teeth?”

“I’m not naked, Park Jimin, you can open your eyes.” Jimin peeked out from between his fingers and it was so endearing and annoying that Yoongi just had to reach out and slap him on the back of the head, walking briskly around him. “Don’t you dare come into our room, brat.”

“I won’t,” he whined, rubbing his head like Yoongi had actually hurt him, pouting after him until Yoongi disappeared into their bedroom and lost sight of his face. But apparently it wasn’t Jimin Yoongi needed to be worried about. It was Kim Taehyung, sitting on his bed and smiling at Yoongi with all of his teeth showing.

“Yah,” Yoongi said. “Get the hell out of here while I change.”

“Why, hyung,” Taehyung asked, crossing his legs. “You saw me naked. I saw _you_ naked!”

“Because I said so,” Yoongi replied, a scowl darkening his features. “I don't like anyone seeing me naked any time of my life.” Which was true. It was rare that Yoongi wasn't fully dressed, just because he didn't _like_ his body and he didn't _like_ being exposed or looked at or... Any of the things Jimin seemed to thrive on but that was _probably_ because Jimin looked like a marble statue carved by Michaelangelo and Yoongi looked like an overgrown eleven-year old, eternally stick-legged and narrow-shouldered.

“Hyung,” Taehyung admonished, and Yoongi wanted to slap him for talking to him like that, what the fuck did he think he was, his mother? “Hyung, you don't have anything to be embarrassed about.”

“I'll be the judge of that, thank you,” he muttered, turning to his wardrobe and determined to ignore Taehyung as he dried off and got dressed.

“Well. I think you're beautiful,” Taehyung said, so matter-of-fact that Yoongi had to turn around and squint suspiciously at him. “I do! All the time. You're very beautiful.”

“You are full of shit,” Yoongi determined, turning back to his clothes and fussing over what to put on. He took in a hard breath when Taehyung's hands held his hips, his body pressed up to Yoongi's back.

“I really do think you're beautiful.” Taehyung pressed a kiss to Yoongi's cheek and bounced out of the room—leaving Yoongi to stare after him, his towel falling off his body and his hair sticking to his face.

What the fuck was that about?!

~

Yoongi should have suspected that Taehyung was up to something when the younger man sat next to him in the living room, throwing a blanket over their bodies as they prepared to watch a movie. They were half an hour into the action flick when Yoongi felt Taehyung's fingers tracing up his thigh and stiffened, glaring over at him and hating how he melted at the mischievous smile on his lips.

 _Shh,_ he mouthed, and Yoongi could have screamed when Taehyung's hand slipped down the front of his pajamas like they were fucking teenagers or something. He tensed up, but forced himself to relax because Jimin was on his other side and he didn't—shit, he didn't want—fuck...

Yoongi carefully shifted one leg to rest over Taehyungs, effectively giving him more room to work as his hand cupped over Yoongi's groin, slid up and down in teasing little strokes until his fingers caught wetness. _Oh, hyung,_ he breathed into Yoongi's ear and Yoongi swallowed, trying to keep his focus on the movie, trying _not_ to start squirming even though Taehyung's fingers were dipping down, further, and one digit was sliding up against him, pushing in just enough to be felt before withdrawing, and the process repeated itself. Yoongi could feel himself getting wetter, felt his groin getting warm and swollen and shit, _shit_ he had to hold still, he couldn't, Jimin was—

Jimin.

Jimin was looking over at him and Yoongi tensed, trying not to look like a startled rabbit in the headlights, but from the look on the younger man's face he was failing, because Jimin leaned over and whispered, soft as breathing, _You look like you're enjoying yourself, hyung._

Yoongi could have belted him, but one of his hands was holding Taehyung's forearm in a vain attempt to control what he was doing and the other was clawing into the blanket in the effort to keep still. “Fuck you,” he hissed, felt his heart pounding hard as Jimin laughed and smiled, pressed a kiss to his neck.

“I'd like that.”

Shit. _Shit shit **shit.**_

Yoongi closed his eyes and tried desperately not to think about Jimin's thighs, the bulge in his practice pants, how he'd accidentally walked in on him jerking off in the shower once and holy shit it had kind of been like seeing God Jimin had looked that good, blushed and wet and _hard._

But then Taehyung's hand was easing back, easing away and Jimin. Park Fucking Jimin's hand was taking it's place, the movement conficent and calm and Yoongi hated both of them, _hated them,_ hated how Taehyung brought his hand up to his own mouth to suck his fingers and hated how Jimin bit his lip when his fingertips touched wet warmth and moved lower.

“You're so hot, hyung,” he whispered, and Yoongi closed his eyes, brought one knee up to hide what Jimin was doing, the other pressed out to the side. Jimin's fingers were bigger than Taehyungs, a bit wider. He stroked Yoongi's clit soft and fast, the motion wet and easy. Yoongi felt helpless and hot, trapped between them and their devilish hands as Taehyung quietly licked his neck and reached to cup his breast, thumb tracing over his nipple. The only thing hiding the motion was Yoongi's sweatshirt.

“I'm hungry,” Hoseok complained, sitting up too suddenly for Yoongi to react. “Lets go get food.”

Yoongi shivered with how quickly Jimin and Taehyung moved away, though Jimin left his hand under the blanket. “I can't,” he said, and he didn't have to fake his pouting.

“We'll definitely bring you back something,” Hoseok nodded, getting up off the floor and pausing the movie. “Who's coming?”

Jimin and Taehyung were the only two who didn't raise their hands. “I have triangle kimbap in the fridge,” Taehyung said, and Jimin nodded in affirmation,

“I have my diet-dinner thing. I'll be okay.”

Seokjin eyed them all queerly but nodded. He gathered up the rest of the members like a mother hen and got them all out the door. He made sure to hiss when he turned back, _Use a fucking condom and don't make a goddamn mess, you three._

Yoongi was too busy being stunned by the implications to register how Taehyung and Jimin were laughing. Then he was smacking them both on the shoulders, cursing, annoyed and _horny_ and pissed off that they'd _double-teamed him_ while he was trying to watch a fucking movie!

“You _assholes,_ ” he cussed, and Jimin caught his hand, grinning brightly.

“Come on, hyung, you didn't mind that much, did you?” His voice was light but his eyes were serious and Yoongi frowned because he did fucking mind, damn it, but at the same time it felt _really_ good and so fucking _naughty,_ doing that shit out in the living room and trying not to get caught, and he was a girl now so his boner didn't give him away—

“Not—I don't—you just, you gotta fuckin' follow through,” he demanded, and Jimin yanked him close to kiss him, pulled him into his lap and moaned into his mouth when Yoongi pinned him to the couch cushions.

“I want to,” Jimin said, raking his blunt nails down Yoongi's thin back. “God, I want to, hyung, will you let me? Please, I want to fuck you, please.”

“Yeah,” Yoongi was nodding, panting, trying to rip off his shirt because shit, shit he wanted contact, wanted it _now,_ and why was he so fucking _horny,_ he was so hot and bothered he almost couldn't fucking _stand it._ His shirt was pulled over his head and lips, Taehyung's lips, were on the back of his neck and shit. Shit, Yoongi knew what was happening here. He knew.

“Shit,” he panted, trembling on top of Jimin's lap and trying not to jerk his hips when Taehyung cupped his chest. “Shit, I—you fucking--”

“That's what I'm hoping for,” Taehyung laughed, kissing Yoongi's pale neck as Jimin moved forward to suck his nipple, soft and sweet, tongue flicking back and forth and jesus _christ_ Yoongi was going to fucking _scream._

“But you gotta let me get you ready.”

“I _am_ ready,” Yoongi snarled, fisting one hand into Jimin's hair and the other into the back of the couch, rocking his hips and working himself down against the bulge in Jimin's joggers.

“Not for both of us, hyung,” Jimin panted, and Yoongi felt heat coil up in his gut.

“Both,” he whispered, looking down at Jimin, who was looking hopefully up at him. “Both of you.”

“At the same time,” Taehyung said, kissing his way down Yoongi's back, hands cupping his ass. “It'll be so good hyung, I promise, it'll be so good.”

“Are you fucking telling me that you're gonna—you're gonna--” Yoongi was blushing so hard he could _feel_ the heat in his face, and it was Jimin who was quick to reassure him,

“Only if you want to, hyung, it's okay. We don't have to.” Taehyung whined a little, but Jimin reached back to smack him, scowling. “We don't have to.”

“That. Shit. I. Hold on, I can't.” Yoongi settled down against Jimin and swallowed, biting his lip. Jimin's hard on was hot beneath his legs, Taehyung's hands were gripping his hips and shit, okay, well... He liked taking it as a dude, right, so hopefully it wouldn't be too hard, and, and he'd liked having sex with Taehyung so it was _probably_ going to be okay? Right?

“I gotta... I mean, we.”

“Yeah,” Taehyung nodded, carefully moving away. “We gotta get you ready, first. Come on, lets go to our room? I out blankets down and stuff.”

Yoongi nodded, a bit shell-shocked as Taehyung took his hand and grabbed his shirt off the floor before leading him down to the bedroom they shared. He'd moved two mattresses onto the floor, and the blankets were spread over them—enough space for the three of them, to... To.

“Can,” Yoongi started, licking his lips. “I have, I mean. Shit.” He felt extremely self-conscious, but Taehyung kissed his cheek and Jimin kissed his neck and okay, he didn't really have much to be self-conscious about because clearly they both wanted _him_ and he _definitely_ wanted _them_ so this would be okay, he was just—nervous about the physics of it all, how was it gonna work, he'd seen it in porn but he was _pretty fucking sure_ it was bad news to just shove two dicks into someone without some kind of warm-up first.

“Lets get undressed first, hyung,” Jimin hummed, and Yoongi nodded, let Jimin pull his clothes off and attempted to return the favor, dragging his fingers over the softened muscle on his belly, the firm thickness of his thighs. “We gotta get you ready, right? So it doesn't hurt. I've got lube and stuff.”

“I've got toys~” Taehyung chirped, coming over from his bedstand with a vibrator. Yoongi almost choked. “Don't make that face! I got it new, special just for you. Haven't even put the batteries in it yet. What do you think I am, a savage?”

“Maybe,” Yoongi replied, and Taehyung smacked the back of his thigh as he and Jimin made their way down to the bed. “Hey!”

“You liked it,” Taehyung sniffed, and Yoongi rolled his eyes, looking at Jimin, unable to keep from smiling at him. He was sitting up on his elbows and Yoongi licked his own lips, looking down.

“While Tae... Does that,” Yoongi said, moving slowly down. “Let me do this.”

“Hyung,” Jimin swallowed. “You don't—I mean you don't have to--”

“I know I don't,” Yoongi replied, pinching Jimin's side. “I wouldn't offer if I didn't want to. Come on, Jiminnie, don't you want me to suck you off?” he grinned as Jimin took in a hard breath and blushed. “Yeah. You do, don't you? I bet you've been thinking about it all day.”

“Yeah,” Jimin panted, biting into his bottom lip and spreading his thighs as Yoongi's hand wrapped around the shaft of his cock and stroked. “Yeah, hyung, shit.”

Yoongi pulled his hand away, smirked and felt in control of the situation for a minute. “Get your dick in my mouth, Park Jimin.” He took great satisfaction in the way Jimin shuddered, watched as he reached a hand down to grip his own cock and angle it, but Yoongi was just too far—

“Please, please hyung, god, suck me off,” he was squirming, his weight shifting from one side of his hips to the other and Yoongi took mercy, bent down and caught the tip in his mouth and sucked it down with a soft moan. He did love giving head. It was just one of those things that reinforced he was bisexual; he loved a good dick in his mouth, or his ass, just as much as he liked fucking girls, or boys, or whatever.

Jimin made the most gorgeous sound, caught somewhere between a grunt and a moan, throaty and sexy. Yoongi closed his eyes and felt Taehyung tapping his thighs apart—he opened his legs and shivered when lubed fingers traced over his ass. “Hyung,” Taehyung said gently. “Hyung I'm gonna start, okay? Tell me if you want me to stop.”

Yoongi had no intention of telling Taehyung to stop. Being fingered was fucking hot, especially when it was followed by fucking, and just the _thought_ of having sex pinned between the glorious beast that was Park Jimin, and the fucking _animal_ that was Kim Taehyung, was enough to make him clench up and cock his hips back, making a choked noise as Taehyung's finger pushed in, in all the way to the knuckle.

“Holy shit hyung,” Taehyung breathed, and Yoongi groaned, bobbing his head and rocking his hips, his hands braced on Jimin's thighs. Jimin was looking down at him, eyes slitted, lips wet with spit and Yoongi peered up at him, pushed his head down a little more. Taehyung's second finger eased in and he fell forward, Jimin's dick hitting his gag reflex. Yoongi jerked up, coughing, eyes watering and dropped his head, panting even as Jimin panicked, reaching to push back his hair.

“Hyung, hyung are you okay--”

“ _Again,_ Kim Taehyung,” Yoongi growled out, and Jimin wiggled down to kiss him, pulling his body down chest to chest. He reached and Yoongi made a disgustingly obscene noise when Jimin's hands cupped his ass and pulled his cheeks apart, made more room for Taehyung's wicked fingers, the piece of plastic Yoongi could feel poking wetly at his thigh. “Fuck, _fuck,_ get it in me, shit, how fucking long are you gonna make me wa-ait--”

The vibrator slid into his ass as Taehyung's fingers were pulled out and Yoongi clawed his hand into Jimin's shoulder, panting against his neck, bucking his hips down and then back. He fucked himself against it until Jimin started to whimper, hand tearing at his hair. “Hyung,” he whispered. “Hyung please please let me fuck you, shit, I need--”

“You need to calm down,” Taehyung laughed, reaching around to grab Yoongi around the shoulders and pull him up, away, separating him from Jimin. “Chill out, man. You're gonna blow before we get to the good part.”

“God, _fuck you,_ ” Jimin hissed, but he took a few deep breaths and Yoongi watched him even as he strained back, hands clawing into Taehyung's hips. There was a wet spot on Jimin's belly and Yoongi moaned in arousal and embarrassment.

“Shut up, shut the fuck up, god, get a fucking condom on, get—Park Jimin you get a fucking condom on _right now,_ ” Yoongi snarled to silence any protests, and Jimin reached for the package, slipping a few times in the struggle to get it open. Taehyung was still fucking Yoongi's ass with that toy but shit, _shit_ he needed this, needed it _now,_ fuck waiting, fuck it all. “That's right,” he said, hair sticking to his cheeks. “You get that fucking thing on and get down there.”

“So demanding, hyung,” Taehyung laughed, and Yoongi reached back to fist a hand in his hair and _yank._

“You too, Kim Taehyung. I want your dick in my ass and I don't feel like fucking waiting, do you understand me,” he said, and Taehyung whined, nodding, kissing at his neck until Yoongi let go and fell forward, spreading his legs to let his body drop. “Help him,” Yoongi panted against Jimin's chest. “Get his fucking dick in me.”

He couldn't see what was happening, but he could feel Jimin's cock slapping lightly against his vagina and when Taehyung had him lined up Yoongi sat up—eased down with a long sigh. Again, like before, it didn't hurt. There was _pressure,_ and the toy in his ass was still buzzing out of control, but, shit, it felt so fucking good he didn't care.

“Tae—Tae get that, I can't, stop--” Jimin was whimpering and Yoongi reached back to shove Taehyung's arm away. The toy dropped out of his body, followed by a steady drip of lubricant and Taehyung made a noise that was positively animal.

“God, hyung, I am going to _fuck you,_ ”

“So you keep fucking saying,” Yoongi hissed, but then Taehyung was pushing him down onto his elbows and nudging his dick against his ass and he was pushing, pushing in. “Wait,” he ground out, panting. “Slow, slow, you gotta—do it slow, shit, s'been a while, fuck, oh my fuck.”

“So tight, hyung,” Taehyung whispered, and Jimin muffled his wail into the back of his hand as Taehyung kept pushing forward, slow, easing back a bit, pushing in deeper. Jimin shook beneath them, and Yoongi was struggling to catch his breath as Taehyung moved in tiny little rocks of his hips, not enough to be called thrusts, but not holding still, either.

“Holy shit,” Yoongi whispered, his lips against Jimin's chest. Jimin's arms wrapped around his shoulders, one hand in his hair and Taehyung was holding his hips to keep himself steady, his rhythm in time. “Oh, fuck me.” He'd seen this kind of thing in porn but holy _shit,_ how did anyone deal with people just fucking thrusting like mad off the bat? He was about to go fucking crazy and they were just _in_ him, just inside of him, fucking buried in his body with his own trapped between them and _god_ he felt like the worst kind of shameless slut and he did _not_ care.

“ _Fuck me,_ ” he demanded, moving forward and pushing his weight back with as much force as he could manage. “Mmnah--” his weight was thrown forward when Taehyung snapped his hips and Jimin cried out, clutching hard at Yoongi's back. “Again,” he said, and Taehyung obeyed. “Again, _again,_ god, fuck me like you want it Kim Taehyung I swear to fucking _god--_ ”

He wasn't sure of what happened first. Taehyung bent down, bit into his shoulder and his arm came under Yoongi's chest, his raked across Jimin's belly. Jimin yelped in pain and his hips bucked up twice, three times, four and then his rhythm was lost in favor of holding still and clutching Yoongi like he would die if he let go. Yoongi felt himself cum somewhat distantly—Jimin was panting, moaning, bending down toward him for a kiss and Yoongi clenched up, felt Taehyung slamming hard against him, felt him pull out and heard the condom snap, felt wet heat on his ass and groaned when Taehyung's rasping voice came into his ear, “Can I put my dick back in you, hyung, god, please,” his raw tip was pressing against him and Yoongi just nodded, moaning gently to feel Taehyung's cock sliding back in without the latex to separate them. Jimin just shivered beneath him, sucked at his lip and kissed his cheeks.

“Hyung,” he panted, whispered. “Hyung, that was, so good hyung god, love it, love you.” His voice was so low, Yoongi was sure that Taehyung wasn't meant to hear that. Jimin had said it before, in quiet, secret moments that Yoongi tried not to think about too hard, because it upset him, because Jimin was on a pedestal and therefore untouchable, but it was different now, this. This fucking changed things.

He bent down, craned his neck to kiss Jimin on the mouth and drag his lips across his cheek over to his ear. “Love you more,” he whispered, and Jimin whined against his hair, held him tight. “God,” he complained, feeling Taehyung going soft, feeling Jimin relaxing beneath him. “Shit, we have to clean up, what the fuck are we gonna do--”

“Don't worry about it,” Taehyung said, humming as he pulled his dick out with a gross little _pop_ and smirked down at Yoongi, who was trying to get off of Jimin's body and failing pretty miserably. “I locked the door. I don't think anyone's gonna bother us.”

“I need a shower,” Yoongi whined like a small child and Taehyung laughed.

“I got baby wipes, hyung, you're gonna have to deal. We don't have time, it's been...” he glanced at the clock. “Almost forty-five minutes.”

“Shit,” Yoongi grumbled, settling back down on top of Jimin. “Fuck that, then. M'goin' t'sleep.”

“Hyung--”

“You just come lay down, Kim Taehyung, don't make me come after you.”

“Like you would,” Taehyung joked, though he got down onto the makeshift bed and pulled a sheet over their bodies, tucking himself close to Jimin and Yoongi. He kissed Jimin soundly on the mouth, traced their tongues together before doing the same to Yoongi, humming in contentedness.

Yoongi was almost asleep when he felt Taehyung's lips against his fingertips, his voice soft as Jimin's had been. “I could love you too, hyung,” he said, his voice dampened by a touch of hurt, and Yoongi let his hand curl to cup Taehyung's jaw, thumb running over his mouth. “Hyung?”

“You're gonna have to show me later,” Yoongi whispered, smiling over at him, kissing him softly when Taehyung gave a shiver of joy and leaned to catch his mouth. “Get some sleep.”

“Yeah,” Taehyung nodded and settled back down, and Yoongi...

Yoongi stayed awake a while longer, thought about his body, thought about Jimin, and Taehyung. He thought about a lot of things, not the least of which was, _how the fuck is this gonna work when we're all dudes again,_ but they could deal with that when the time came. They didn't have to face it right now. And besides that, Yoongi was fairly sure his own feelings weren't going to be changing any time soon. Park Jimin was still his glorious beast, and Kim Taehyung was still his savage animal, and he handled them both with ease.

( _yeah you did,_ ) some little twelve-year-old part of him snickered as he finally drifted off to sleep.

 


End file.
